If I Were King of the Forest
by GreenNinja
Summary: The denizens of the Mystic Realm hail the Mystic Force as gods. Chip takes advantage of this.


**If I Were King of the Forest**

"He is here!"

Elm Village, located in a distant corner of the Mystic Realm and hidden by dense foliage, a natural maze of trees, and a raging river, was finally getting a visitor. They'd heard news of the traveling wizard who told fantastic stories of events that reached their ears months after said events had actually taken place. At last, he had chosen to visit them! The wizard had made the stops at the major locations: Oak Town, Flowerbed Farms, and Evening Glade first, but that he even considered them a priority location was an honor among honors.

Elves, fairies, dwarves, nymphs, and magical creatures of all sorts rushed to the center of town, where, between groups of flowered bushes, was a single stump surrounded by logs arranged in a semicircular fashion, almost like a theater. The forest fell dark and dim as a golden light shone around the stump's rim and gave way to a human form rising from it. Red hair, an eager grin, black clothes lined with yellow, and a cape across his back slowly came into appearance. A bolt of lightning struck behind the stump as a beam of sun from the heavens shone down. The man had the cape across his face and spoke in a booming voice to the crowd.

"Fast as lightning! Yellow…" he threw the cape into the air, revealing himself to be wearing a white shirt emblazoned with the symbol of the Garuda on it, "Mystic Ranger!" Light returned to the glade as the crowd broke out in thunderous applause. "Thank you, thank you," said the Yellow Wizard, "Citizens of Elm Village, I have arrived!"

"On your knees!" shouted the town elder, a elf with a long white beard, "He is one of the Mystic Force!"

"Hail to the Mystic Force!" spoke the crowd in unison, "Hail Chip, the Yellow Wizard!"  
"I humbly accept your gratitude," Chip said as he stood atop the stump, "now, let's let our demonstration BEGIN!" From his robes he drew a polished wooden wand with a yellow, Garuda-symbol shaped crystal at the end. The crowds applauded and returned to their seats.

"Mysto Nermax!" proclaimed Chip. From the skies came a lightning bolt that struck the ground, and in its place was a golden cauldron. "In this cauldron bubbles a concoction I've been preserving for just this occasion." Chip stirred the potion four times clockwise and four times counterclockwise before drawing a small glass vial from his robes. "Mysto!"

In the vial appeared a sparkling golden liquid with small red swirls in it. "What you see before you is a Quickening Concoction. Whoever drinks it will be instantly endowed with enough speed that, if they were to run off a cliff, they would practically fly. I demand a volunteer. How about you, miss?" He pointed his wand at a young water nymph in the crowd, inviting her up. She had long, flowing black hair and dressed in simple blue clothes that caught Chip's eye.

"What is your name?" Chip asked.

"Minerva," said the naiad, "it is wonderful to be in your presence, Chip."

"The pleasure's all mine," said Chip proudly, "now, drink!" Minerva took a sip of the Quickening Concoction. She could feel her entire body shaking with excitement, and leapt into the air. She dashed across branches and treetops before splashing down into the lake and running across its surface back to the outdoor theater where Chip had arrived. She embraced him and felt her body returning to normal.

"The effects are temporary, but neat while they last," Chip smirked, "take your seat, Minerva. If I'm ever in this part of the forest, I'll look into making you my lovely assistant." Minerva blushed and took her seat in the front row. Chip ran his wand along a log in front of him and conjured up images of himself and a mushroom-like monster spraying golden pollen everywhere.

"This is a thrilling tale of a battle I lived to see myself," Chip explained, "I was walking through the forest one day when I noticed the others – Madison, the Blue Witch; Xander, the Green Wizard; Nick, the Red Wizard, and Vida, the Pink Witch – becoming slowed down. They were moving so slowly that it was tough for them to speak. But I searched the area by heightening my senses, and came upon the discovery that it was one of…Morticon's monsters.

"He went by the name of Funguy. His plan was to slow people down so much that they would eventually suffer a painful, agonizing death. I couldn't allow that. So I held my Mystic Morpher above my head and did something like this!" He held his wand above him and had it transform into a golden phone. Chip entered the numerical sequence of 1-2-3 and yelled out "Galwit…Mysto…RANGER!" A yellow spell seal passed over his head and transformed him into a streamlined spandex suit with a Garuda-symbol visor and a flowing cape. Chip continued his story.

"My trusted MagiStaff was transformed into a crossbow, which allowed me to blast Funguy for one shot. That wasn't enough. I called for my Mystic Racer and spread a mist of Quickening Concoction over the area. Immediately, the others woke up, and with a final blast from the air from my crossbow, Funguy was defeated. But Koragg, the dreaded, evil, Knight Wolf, revived him. I and I alone knew that he was my problem, so I went into my Mystic Titan mode, and with a slap of my wings and a blast from my eyes, he was done for. And that's how I saved the day! POWER DOWN!"

Chip returned to his civilian clothes and took a bow as applause and wolf whistles from the female audience members sounded. Minerva was blushing to the point where she was as red as Nick's suit. Speaking of Nick, Chip heard a signal come over his Mystic Morpher. Nick himself was contacting the Yellow Mystic Ranger for something.

"Chip, where ARE you?" asked the Red Wizard angrily, "Toby's wondering where you went, and we can only keep up our alibi of 'bathroom break' for so long! Come back to work!" Chip closed his Mystic Morpher and gave one last encore of a bow to the audience.

"I must be going!" Chips exclaimed, "But remember, if you ever need someone to save you from the forces of darkness, remember my name! Chip, the Mystic Force's Yellow Wizard!"  
"Hail the Mystic Force! Hail Chip!" sounded the audience once more.

With that, Chip slowly descended into the stump in a flare of golden-yellow light.


End file.
